dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Ki Mystic
The very idea of ki is something that you've long since stopped questioning. Instead, you've oriented yourself to focus on developing it, changing it, until what was previously thought impossible, you find incredibly common. Androids and Cyborgs may not take this destiny. Karada Ki (level 31): You may spend a Healing Surge in place of a Power Surge in order to gain a Power Surge's effects, and vice versa. If you run out of Power Surges this way, you are still fatigued. Additionally, you may select one Utility power from this path each day, replacing the previous. Reshape (level 35): You may spend a power surge to change the range of a power as you use it. Lines can be made into Blasts, Cones, and Beams, reducing their range by half. Beams can be made into Wide Beams, Blasts and Cones, reducing range by half, or into Lines, doubling the range. Wide Beams can be made into Blasts or Cones, reducing their Range by half, or a Beam, doubling the range, or into a line, tripling it. Beams and blasts can be made into the other or Beams without penalty, into Lines, doubling the range, or Wide Beams, halving the range. Harsh Critique (level 39): If an opponent uses a power targeting you that you know, or have known, you may spend an action point to ignore all effects from that power. Ki Mystic Powers Level 31 At-Will powers Karada Fist A blow re-inforced by your karada ki At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p+spirit damage. Special: If a Healing Surge was spent on this attack as a Power Surge, regain Body hit points. Karada Blast A channeled blast of karada ki At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 9 Target: One Creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4k+spirit damage. Special: If your Discipline is higher than an opponent's instinct, you may slide them 1 square. Level 31 Encounter powers Roaring Blast Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 4 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k + spirit damage. Miss: Half Damage Karada Strike Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 5p + strength damage. Special: The target loses an Encounter power at random. Level 34 Utility powers Feel the Flow The world has a ki of it's own, and use of ki disrupts the worlds. You've learned to feel the flow of the worlds ki. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ranged ki attack on you Effect: Immediately roll an opposed discipline check with the attacker. On success, you may choose a new target (or direction for an area-of-effect power) for the power. Worldshaper You are skilled in manipulating ki. Even if it's not your own. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Ranged 10 Trigger: A ki attack is declared within 10 of you. Effect: You may spend an Action Point to use the Reshape Class Feature (even if you don't possess it) to reshape the attack. This can affect allies or enemies. Breaking the Stream Energy waves have an inherent weakness, and you'll exploit it. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Personal Effect: While Beam Struggling, immediately gain two successes. If this would allow you to win, you win the Beam Struggle, and suffer no adverse effects. True Soukidan With the principles of soukidan, you cause an allies ki attack to rebound. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-Action Ranged 10 Trigger: An ally's ranged ki attack misses Effect: That ally rerolls his attack for that power, adding your Discipline to the attack roll, the damage roll, and dealing an extra damage die. Noted Observation You note everything about a technique as you see it, making sure to keep track of the finer points Daily ✦ Special Immediate Re-action Ranged sight Trigger: An enemy uses a power with the ki keyword Effect: For the next 24 hours, that ability replaces this one. Forced Cancel You've learned how to use your ki to suppress an enemies. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Ranged sight Trigger: An enemy spends a power surge or activates a power up Effect: You may spend a power surge to cancel the enemies. This does not give you the effects of a power surge. Level 36 Daily powers Spiral Blast Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One Creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 1K+ spirit damage. Special: The damage is dealt four times, and half the total damage is dealt to the opponent's armor. Miss: Regain a power surge and healing surge Spiral Beam Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 15 Target: All Enemies in Beam Attack: Tenacity vs reaction Hit: 4K+spirit damage. Special: For each enemy struck, increase the damage die for the next hit enemy in the Beam. Miss: 3K+spirit mod damage to all enemies in Beam if no enemies are struck. Level 40 Ultimate powers Coldfire Shot Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide Beam 15 Target: All Creatures in Range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 9K + spirit Damage Special: By removing a die of damage each, you can select from the following effects: -Targets All Enemies rather than All Creatures -Targets Repulse rather than Reaction -Struck Targets are afflicted with Slow -Struck Targets are afflicted with Immobilize -Struck Targets are afflicted with Blind -Struck Targets are afflicted with Weaken (removes 2 damage dice instead) -Can be affected by Reshape without use of a Surge